1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to composite materials and flame retardants for use therein.
2. Technical Background
Alumina Trihydrate (ATH) is frequently added to polymer compositions to impart flame retardant properties. For many polymer compositions and applications, relatively high loading levels of ATH are necessary to impart the desired level of flame retardance to the material. Such high loading levels can make the processing and molding of loaded polymer compositions difficult, and can result in degraded physical properties of the materials.
Thus, there is a need to address the aforementioned problems and other shortcomings associated with traditional ATH loaded polymer compositions. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.